Escaping Reality
by ShatteredPortrait
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to get a hotel room due to the weather, what happends when the night falls?


Harry let go of Draco's hand as if it were on fire. The affects of their recent apparation finally wearing off. He looked over at Draco. The man looked cool and calm as ever. His blonde hair barely messed up, but still looking as beautiful as ever. Harry shook his head. He felt his black hair stand up in all directions, his green eyes blazing with envy. Draco looked straight forward. "We should find a place to stay, it's going to storm." He started walking forward. Harry looked up at the clouds. It was a clear sky.

"You're bloody insane, Malfoy. The sky looks fine." He hurried after Draco.

"Look at the cows, Potter." Draco drawled. Harry looked at the cows a confused expression on his face. "The cows are lying down." Harry looked closer at the cows. They were in fact all lying down.

"What does that have to do with the weather?" He asked, trying to sound like he didn't care even though he was genuinely baffled.

"If cows are standing in a field it will be fine, but if they are lying down it is going to rain." Draco said as telling a first grader that one plus one equals two. "Honestly, Potter who raised you? Wolves?" Then he smirked. "No… muggles. So much worse."

"Sod off. You can't tell the weather by a heard of bloody cows." He shot back frustrated.

"You still think you know everything don't you Potter? Just because I might not be as holy as you doesn't mean I'm stupid. It will rain. And you will feel incredibly stupid standing out there while I'm dry in a shelter. Ah! Here is a good spot." He turned off the dirt road towards a small hotel. "Since you're more familiar with the muggle world, thank Merlin, you get to talk to the people who run this… place." Harry rolled his eyes and walked up to the front desk.

"Could we get a room?" The owner looked from Harry to Draco quickly before nodding. "No, no, no. Not like that. Its just… er- we need a place to stay for a while. I mean…" Harry fumbled for words.

"Honey, just tell the nice woman we need a room and be done with it." Draco interrupted, making Harry shut up in shock. Draco told him to be quiet with his eyes before looking back to the owner. "Sorry, ma'am I'm sure you understand. It's his first time." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Could you get us a room where no one will… over hear?" The woman blushed and smiled, put at peace by Draco's charm. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Draco hushed him with another glare. "Thank you so much madam. I hope you have a great night."

He reached across and took the key from her hand, as Harry scrabbled around for the money. He placed it next to the lady on the counter. She smiled at him. "Good luck." A small wink from her made Harry blush. The blood rising on his cheeks and neck.

"Er, thanks." He turned to see Draco was already halfway down the hallway. He took off after him, cursing him loudly in his mind. As he came up to him, Draco turned and looked down at Harry. "You don't have to thank me."

"THANK YOU?" He hissed. "Why would I thank you? You just humiliated me you sick perverted-"

Draco placed his hand over Harry's mouth. "A. I am neither sick nor perverted. B. I just got you a room in which we can talk about whatever the hell you sent for me for without having to put a stupid charm on the room."

Harry pushed his hand away. "And C. You just made me look gay!"

Draco looked at him. "Potter you were doing that yourself. I just speeded up the process." Harry straightened his shoulders and kept walking, not looking at Draco. "Oh lay off the act, Potter. You and I both know that was ingenious. Who of Voldemort's army would likely think that you and I would be the two gay guys having sex for the first time?"

"Fine. Kudos." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

xxx

Harry stood in the doorway dropping his bag on the floor. "I don't think so Malfoy." He said flatly. Draco looked over at him and then back at the queen sized bed.

"Ok so the plan wasn't exactly flawless."

"Wasn't exactly flawless? I'm not sharing a bed with _you_." Harry looked at Draco as if he were the scum of the universe.

"Alright sounds good to me." Draco walked over and lay down on the bed. "You can sleep on the floor."

Harry silently cursed Draco's cleverness. "I hate you."

"Likewise."

xxx

Harry awoke to the bright light that flashed through the room. The rain was beating hard down against the roof. He found himself shivering on the floor, the thin sheet Draco had given him barely holding in his body heat. He glared up at Draco. That jerk could sleep through anything. He pulled his legs up to his waist curling up into a ball. But that just made him even colder. _Sod this. _He stood up looking at the bed. Draco was conveniently hugging one side, so Harry walked carefully around the other side slipping under the comforter and laying down next to him. His body threatened to awaken more than he'd like at how close he was to Draco. He had always found him attractive even more so after he discovered his sexuality. His friends had been supportive but beyond that no one knew. In fact, Hermione played that they were dating every once in a while when the question would arise. But right now something else was arising, and it was very far from good. He rolled over on his side thinking of anything he could to get his mind off of Draco's body next to his. _Quidditch… Merlin Draco looked good riding that broom. No! Harry knock it off. Uh…um…. _He felt Draco roll over pressing his body against Harry's back. _MM!_ Harry could feel his body completely awake as he felt something press against his back, something more than the main part of Draco's body. _Oh Merlin that's his-_

"Potter?" He felt Draco's breath hitting the back of his neck and it took all he could not to moan. He squeezed his eyes shut pretending to be asleep. He felt a shift in the bed as Draco sat up and looked down at Harry's face. "Potter." He spat out. Harry didn't move. "Potter I know you're awake." Harry still didn't move, instead focused on making his heart return to a normal pace and keeping his breathing steady. "Potter?" Draco said softer. When Harry didn't respond he laid back down, not moving away from Harry's body. Instead he gently tapped Harry's shoulder. Then he pushed him, not enough to make him roll away but enough to see if he'd wake. Harry held still, rolling just as much as he would if he were unconscious. Then he did something that almost made Harry open his eyes. His hand slowly slithered from Harry's hipbone toward the front of his sweatpants. "Potter?" He asked again breathing right in Harry's ear. It was almost too much for Harry to take. But he made himself hold still to see what Draco would do next.

Draco scooted back, allowing Harry to roll onto his back. Draco sat up looking up at Harry's face as he slowly slipped his hand beneath the waistband of the sweatpants. Harry tried to keep his body relaxed although a certain part wouldn't relax. Draco's fingertips brushed across the base, making Harry jump. Draco held deathly still looking at him with worried eyes, but Harry pretended to stay asleep. Draco wrapped his hands around the base gently squeezing. Harry moaned slightly and Draco watched, after a few moment he began to stroke him gently. Harry curled his toes fighting to keep his eyes closed though he wanted to see Draco. He raised his hips to meet Draco's gentle thrusts of his hand feeling a warmth building up in his stomach. Right as he felt he was about to explode he came in his pants. Draco's hand slowly receded out of the sweatpants. He slid off the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom leaving Harry feigning sleep. As soon as the door shut Harry opened his eyes wide panting heavily hardly believing what had just happened.


End file.
